Some of thin display devices, including a liquid crystal display and an electroluminescence (EL) display, are provided with a stand. In a display device of which a stand is disposed in the middle of a lower side thereof, the possibility of falling entailed by an increase in the size of the display device grows, and thus the size of the stand is increased in order to prevent falling. In response to the increase in the size of the display device, a need for disposing two stands being spaced apart from each other in the right and left has arisen. In Japanese Patent No. 4092589, a display device provided with two stands is disclosed.
In addition, the stands are designed so as to be capable of supporting a housing while maintaining the balance of the display device according to the center of gravity. For this reason, in a case where the stands are attached to the housing in an orientation different from a specified orientation, the stand cannot support the housing well, and thus the display device might fall easily.
Therefore, a display device in which a stand is made impossible to be attached in the wrong orientation to a housing is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-310318.